Use Me
by Mileena
Summary: Someone Uses Nny. Ist not a happy story thing. Blah This story really sucks.
1. Default Chapter

Use Me  
  
By Mileena  
  
An: uhm. OOC Nazis back off. My story. Hmmm. I don't believe in ratings, but you rating Nazis. This may escalate from R TO HIGHER so you little *oh that's so not Johnny* nazis blow me. Uhhh. I don't own anything in here except Mazzy and Iries and this plot. The chair I own on I don't even own, It's my granma's who I have lovingly nicknamed Grandma Hatey for her mean-ness The only thing I own that's on/with me right now is my jewelry and clothes. See. Don't sue you mean evil nazis.   
  
AN2: This was written because its something similar along the lines of what just happened to me...only soo very much has been changed *stabs herself* Wow. I used a lot of "Nazi' in my speech. Oh and I think this may be my first chaptered Johnny fic. Go Me!   
  
--Mileena  
  
This whole fucking story is dedicated to Joe and Raziel. You may be gone now, but thanks for being there and letting me have fun. And when I needed you the most.   
  
Chapter 1- Too Fucked to care  
  
I had run a long way. Did I run? Who Cares? All I know now is. I'm Home. The only place I should never ever leave. People can't hurt me here. My voices may taunt me, but they cannot hurt me. I can only hurt myself. And even though the desire to is strong, I'd only regret it in the end, it'd be a waste of time. I don't belong dead. I don't belong alive either.... Its like someone tattooed on the back of my head "USE ME" Paranoid, I run into the bathroom and check what's left of the mirror. No.theres no such sign on my skin. Since my holiday, my hair is growing somewhat normally, no longer do I have just the two antenna poking out of my head, but I have a head full of short spikes AND two antenna poking out. But I don't care enough to even it out. I don't want to care ever again.  
  
I sit on the cold tile floor. I should have never even bothered. I'm too tired from the running and emotional bullshit that I can no longer produce any tears. I can no longer produce any screams of hate. But I can remember it all as if I just met her yesterday.   
  
Yesterday was Five years ago.  
  
It was quite peculiar to see little Squee in the mental institution. He was a good little boy, and the fact that he was there was beyond me. I said hello, and he said his normal 'Squee' I had spent some few months in that asylum. It was a time for me to start thinking about whom I was and what I needed to do. No one ever bothered you unless you needed something. Well, come to think of it, maybe it was the lying bears fault little Squee was in there. But I had left, but I didn't return home. I was not ready to face that, and I questioned if I ever should return. I know now, that I shouldn't of ever left. Even little Todd Casil would have benefited from me staying home.   
  
It was five years ago that I met this girl, and she was the most emotional distressed looking thing. Skinny and pathetic She looked twelve for fucks sake. I told her she was ugly, and she needed to get out of my face before I hacked it up. I had no time to be messing around with strange little girls. It wasn't me at all to say those rude things to her. It wasn't ten minutes later that I stumbled upon a girl who was stalking me as I exited the restaurant that the Emo girl was in. Now she, she was fucking gorgeous. She was as tall as me, and I knew she had to weigh more than me, but not by much. Her hair was a fire red, and her eyes were a deep gray. I fell in love with those eyes; I fell in love with her appearance. I was doing the very thing I hate. I felt like a fucking jock, basing my opinions on a girl with physical beauty. She appeared Asian, but with hair like that, you would have never known where the fuck she was from.   
  
Her name was Mazzy Levy, and she had just escaped a world of torment. When she was fifteen, the love of her life had died, and a year later, her parents made her see a shrink because they had no recollection of this boyfriend. She was diagnosed with some sort of sexual fantasy thing...and it was quite unhealthy. She had a bad temperament, and was violent. Her parents admitted her to an asylum until she was finally released when she was eighteen. She had spent only a few years of her life in there, but she had missed everything. She didn't get to graduate school even, something her parents expected she wouldn't be able to do. And they were right. When the cabbie took her home. She walked in, and an old man beat her to an inch of her life thinking she was a crook. He pressed his boot into her neck, and now a crescent scar was shaped dead center of the skin. Mazzy's parents had moved without telling the asylum, and now she was all-alone. She was twenty-one when I met her, I wasn't that much younger than her, only by a year.   
  
We talked as we walked around this city; I guess the place I was in now was only a few hours drive from my home. I only remember driving my little gray car to the asylum, and out, and when it ran out of gas I walked the rest of the direction I was going. She was an intelligent person, drug and alcohol free, and was currently working on articles in some magazine. I didn't say that much that night. But I know I had fallen in love with her at first sight.  
  
I was acting like everything I hated.  
  
(Yay)  
  
Onto Chapter two you pony 


	2. Falling in love is so hard on your knees

Use Me  
  
By Mileena  
  
An: uhm. OOC Nazis back off. My story. Hmmm. I don't believe in ratings, but you rating Nazis. This may escalate from R TO HIGHER so you little *oh that's so not Johnny* nazis blow me. Uhhh. I don't own anything in here except Mazzy and Iries and this plot. The chair I own on I don't even own, It's my granma's who I have lovingly nicknamed Grandma Hatey for her mean-ness The only thing I own that's on/with me right now is my jewelry and clothes. See. Don't sue you mean evil nazis.   
  
AN2: This was written because its something similar along the lines of what just happened to me...only soo very much has been changed *stabs herself* Wow. I used a lot of "Nazi' in my speech. Oh and I think this may be my first chaptered Johnny fic. Go Me!   
  
--Mileena  
  
Chapter 2 is really short. I have no apologies.   
  
Chapter 2- falling in love is so hard on your knee(s)   
  
"I didn't get your name." She told me, as I walked her up near her garage.   
  
"My name is Johnny C."  
  
"Well, Johnny C, would you like to come in?" It was a tempting offer. I stared down at the freshly cutgrass, the smell had been tormenting my nostrils; It was such a horrid smell.   
  
I looked back at her. "Not tonight, Mazzy."   
  
She didn't look angry or sad that I rejected her proposal. Why would she? She simply nodded, and as she made her way up to the front door of her house she turned and asked me.   
  
"Can I meet you in front of that restaurant tomorrow night?"   
  
I nodded, and something lit up in her face, she looked happy. She turned once more, and put her hand on the doorknob. My throat seemed scratchy but   
  
I finally heard my voice come out.  
  
"Mazzy...you can call me Nny."  
  
"Okay. Nny, I will meet you at sundown."   
  
With those words, she seemed to disappear into the small suburban home. I watched a shadowed figure move through the blinds, several lights poking (why the fuck did I use the word poking?) on and off, and when no lights were turned back on, I went walking down the street. I walked to a gas station, and got some cherry doom, and one of those one-gallon gas things, and I walked along the highway until I found my little gray car, I put in the gas, and I parked it on a quiet street. When the sun was about to rise, I got on top the roof of my car. The quick memory of Devi sitting on the same place filled my mind. Devi was a beautiful person, inside and out.   
  
I found only a select few like that. Edgar Vargas was one. Edgar, little Squee, I believe Tess was too...but that blind little girl was just following the wrong people. I kind of felt sorry for her. The sky lit up, like the whole world was on fire. This Mazzy was going to be a beautiful girl. I knew she had to be from all her problems. I guess now she was living in a house with another troubled girl. Iries was her name.  
  
  
  
Why Mazzy Levy took an interest in me, I don't know. I fell in love with her though. Her voice was so damned cute. So innocent and childlike...and the way she said "Bad." Thinking about, I knew I sounded like some stupid teenage boy that was entirely too obsessed with someone. There she was though. Mazzy Levy, one of the bestest (hush I like the word) people I could ever meet.   
  
See no apologies   
  
Chapter 3 woohoo! 


	3. The Squee chapter

Use Me  
  
By Mileena  
  
An: uhm. OOC Nazis back off. My story. Hmmm. I don't believe in ratings, but you rating Nazis. This may escalate from R TO HIGHER so you little *oh that's so not Johnny* nazis blow me. Uhhh. I don't own anything in here except Mazzy and Iries and this plot. The chair I own on I don't even own, It's my granma's who I have lovingly nicknamed Grandma Hatey for her mean-ness The only thing I own that's on/with me right now is my jewelry and clothes. See. Don't sue you mean evil nazis.   
  
AN2: This was written because its something similar along the lines of what just happened to me...only soo very much has been changed *stabs herself* Wow. I used a lot of "Nazi' in my speech. Oh and I think this may be my first chaptered Johnny fic. Go Me!   
  
--Mileena  
  
Chapter 3 synopsis- Squee comes in, and it starts bouncing from past to present, in order to not confuse yourself, be sure to read where it says PAST and PRESENT. Yay you…I'm very sure you can be smart ^_^  
  
Chapter 3 The Squee Chapter  
  
(Present)  
  
I slowly sit up from that cold tile. I've been sitting there for hours. Lost in my own thoughts, and regrets, heartaches and heartbreaks. The daylight has crept in, and I need to see if Little Squee is ready to leave for school like my old habit. I look outside. Some abandoned kid has replaced little Squee. I see his little eyes, and I know its Squee. I know it was just by seeing the side of him. God. He' has to be eleven or twelve. That's what I get for being gone for nearly six years. I walk outside, deciding he could use a ride. My car is parked, but I have no recollection of driving it last night. I just remember a lot of running, a lot of walking.  
  
"Hey.Squee." I say. The morning sun blinds me, and the stench of rotting apples seems to magically swim up to my senses as soon as I let out a few words.  
  
I fucking hate that smell...Rotting Apples. He looks at me, very paranoid. He has a safety pin through his eyebrow, and a piece of fluff tucked into his shoelaces. It seems somewhat cute.   
  
"You're back." Squee says. It's not Squee's voice anymore...its horribly not Squee. It's a little boy that's growing up...  
  
"Do you want a ride?" I say, and then I look down to see what I am wearing. A Seether shirt that reads "I'm Guilty" and ragged black "skater" shorts, my usual boots. "Okay." Squee looks at me like he hates me...but all his adult figures must have caused this. Jesus only knows that the schools are shit examples anyway. We get in the car. I ask him where his school is. I drive in this awkward silence.  
  
"So.uh Squee...what grade are you in?"  
  
"Fifth."  
  
"Do your parents know you have a giant safety pin in your eyebrow?"  
  
"My mom died two years ago, strung out off of speed. My dad is always out."  
  
"What about your teachers?"  
  
"I don't care about them. Or the schools."  
  
"Squee, why do you go to school?"  
  
There was a long silence after that question. I had no idea things would have gotten this bad. "Because you once told me that no matter what, school is important in the tiniest of ways. You can learn so much just by the people there than you can in books."  
  
I have no recollection of saying this, but I'm touched that he would remember something I had said. We arrive in the parking lot, some of the kids seem like they are there in a line just to pick on him. The duck to see into the car, and I give them a death stare.   
  
"Johnny why did you come back?"   
  
I was silent. He had never called me Johnny. He had never asked me such straightforward questions. We had never really had any conversations about what he did.   
  
"I don't know, Todd." I told him honestly. I rolled down the window on his side, and I yelled at the kids "Go near him and I'll slit your parents throat." And they backed off.   
  
"Can you pick me up?" He sounded hopeful.   
  
"Yea, 3?" He nodded and left the car. He didn't even have a backpack, I noticed as I watched his small-framed puny looking kid body get out of car and into the school.  
  
Also very short  
  
Go me  
  
Go forth and eat some starbursts, they are good.  
  
And read chapter four. A lot of the upcoming chapters are longer. 


	4. Yeah! Fuck you love

Use Me  
  
By Mileena  
  
An: uhm. OOC Nazis back off. My story. Hmmm. I don't believe in ratings, but you rating Nazis. This may escalate from R TO HIGHER so you little *oh that's so not Johnny* nazis blow me. Uhhh. I don't own anything in here except Mazzy and Iries and this plot. The chair I own on I don't even own, It's my granma's who I have lovingly nicknamed Grandma Hatey for her mean-ness The only thing I own that's on/with me right now is my jewelry and clothes. See. Don't sue you mean evil nazis.   
  
AN2: This was written because its something similar along the lines of what just happened to me...only soo very much has been changed *stabs herself* Wow. I used a lot of "Nazi' in my speech. Oh and I think this may be my first chaptered Johnny fic. Go Me!   
  
--Mileena  
  
Chapter 4 synopsis- Past and present, sorta long. Well they look really long on notepad so hush! Hey! Pepito is here too! Lets all celebrate  
  
Chapter 4 Yeah Fuck you Love  
  
(Past)  
  
I met her that night, and the next night, and the night after that. I was beginning to comfortable around her. We only talked for the first three weeks I knew her. But after that I started to do small juvenile stuff. Like hug her, and hold her hand. She thought it was cute. Finally she introduced me to a friend of hers as "Her boyfriend Johnny C." I couldn't escape any of her friends. They were constantly at my heels. Begging me to talk to them, which I did and ended up me walking away. I didn't want to kill them, with Mazzy I didn't want to kill anyone. A few nights, I had actually got to sleep, and the dreams that came were pleasant. She started asking me more and more of my past. And I had to side step it all the time. One particular night, we were at the park, sitting on this bouncy red thing* staring at the stars.   
  
"What were your parents like?" She asked me, she was lying down on the ropes, and I was standing on them at her level, staring right into those beautiful gray eyes.   
  
"I don't really remember them much."  
  
"Johnny, why are you here. Tell me the past few years of your life. You've never told me about your jobs, or what you do, or where you were before you came to this place."   
  
I didn't know what the fuck was going on, and it was like something was controlling me, but I leaned down, and I kissed her. She seemed so enraptured by this simple act, like this one kiss meant everything to her. It was like in the movies, it was like what you read in books and magazines it was like that and so much more. When she pushed her tongue into my mouth, which was a new experience. I had kissed a few girls. On the cheek, short little pecks on the lips, but nothing like this.   
  
And selfishly I wondered what it would be like to kiss Devi like this.   
  
I pulled away, in a panic that I would ever consider something like that.   
  
"What's wrong, Nny?" She breathed. She saw the panic in my eyes. 'Eyes are the windows to your soul.'   
  
"Mazzy, I have to go away for a while." I told her. This was not the plan. I was going to stay. Stay with Mazzy Levy and be happy. I jumped off of the rope pyramid, and before she knew it I had disappeared into the woods.   
  
(Present)  
  
I need pick Squee up. Thinking, as I glance at the clock in the 24/7. I don't care what he looks like now, I am just going to call him whatever I want. I pay for the two brainfreezies and I take off.   
  
When I arrive he is there with another little kid. This one looks a bit sinister and a bit of an angsty teenager for his age. I look twice. He has little horns growing out of his head.   
  
"Johnny this is my friend Pepito. He's coming too."   
  
"Had I known," I said handing Squee his brainfreezy. "I'd buy you one too."  
  
"No problem." The kid said. From the backseat he extended his hand out to me. "Pepito, Son of Satan, and you are Johnny C?"  
  
I nod, touching the kid for a quick second. "Mr. C you are quite famous down there." I ignore this comment and continue driving.  
  
"Why didn't you just kill them both when you had the chance?" He leans and whispers into my ear. My eyes widen at this eleven, twelve year old kid's suggestion.   
  
When I pull up to my house, there was a letter in my mailbox. I never get letters. The boys follow me inside, and they plop themselves down and watch my television. I have a feeling they had done this when I was gone.   
  
"Do your homework." I yell. They laugh at me. I open the letter.   
  
"Dear Johnny. I know what I did was wrong-" "Fuck." I mutter, and promptly torch it.  
  
*AN* the triangle pyramid was in this park I went to once. It's basically a pyramid made out of ropes going vertical and horizontal, until you are on one rope at the very top. It connects with this big pole going down the center. Its bouncy and all sorts of fun. Uhm Sorry. I just had to explain something of my happy memories. *Sighs*  
  
Chapter 4 sucks doesn't it?  
  
Go read a book or something. Its much more healthier.  
  
But read chapter five when you are done becoming smart and healthy. 


	5. My Valentine

Use Me  
  
By Mileena  
  
An: uhm. OOC Nazis back off. My story. Hmmm. I don't believe in ratings, but you rating Nazis. This may escalate from R TO HIGHER so you little *oh that's so not Johnny* nazis blow me. Uhhh. I don't own anything in here except Mazzy and Iries and this plot. The chair I own on I don't even own, It's my granma's who I have lovingly nicknamed Grandma Hatey for her mean-ness The only thing I own that's on/with me right now is my jewelry and clothes. See. Don't sue you mean evil nazis.   
  
AN2: This was written because its something similar along the lines of what just happened to me...only soo very much has been changed *stabs herself* Wow. I used a lot of "Nazi' in my speech. Oh and I think this may be my first chaptered Johnny fic. Go Me!   
  
--Mileena  
  
Chapter5 Synopsis- Mush here. Yep. Quality time with the Jackass show too. I think its kinda long. Next chapter will be nice. I guarantee it.  
  
Chapter 5- My Valentine  
  
(Past)  
  
I could have left her to die, that park was extremely dangerous at night, but I knew she could take care of herself. I had to get away. I could not have the affections I had for Mazzy. I could not touch someone in this manner. I fucking hated to be touched, yet here I was, even hating spit, and I let this girls tongue in my mouth. 'And you thought about what it would be like to fucking kiss Devi like that.' That had to be the worst thing ever. It had to be like cheating only 10 times worse because it was in your subconscious.   
  
What the hell was I saying? I was in love with her regardless. But I didn't want to be. It was getting cold, beginning to be winter. I brought my arms around me, cursing the fact that I didn't get a jacket out of my bag that was in my car parked at her house. I thought I'd never see her again. The further away I had walked along the highway, the more I had missed her. I found a small cave along this bike path on the side of the road it was nice and warm. I didn't make a fire because I didn't want to imagine what sorts of creepy crawlies were in there.   
  
I found what was bothering me. I had to tell her the truth about who I was and what I had done. She's been so honest...It just wouldn't be fair. I stayed in that cave for a month. I desperately wanted to tell her, but I didn't want her to be driven away. It was time to leave when I seen the first snowflake.   
  
(Present)  
  
Something called Jackass was on the television, and Squee and Pepito were still at my house at eleven at night. They're good kids, they don't annoy me, and earlier we had a nice dinner of random things I had picked up at the 24./7. I have gotten a bit burned out on Skettios. Having them there now, it brings me some sort of peace. It keeps my mind from wandering to Mazzy. And I had loved Mazzy.  
  
"Johnny C, Door."   
  
I looked at Pepito, as some guy swallowed a goldfish, someone knocked on the door. I get up and look outside; a small package is on the ground.   
  
It was from Mazzy. Did she really think she could buy my forgiveness? I open it up.   
  
Happy Late Birthday.' The box reads. It was some day that I chose because I honestly couldn't remember my birthday. I imagined I was born in the summer months; I had to be a Gemini because of my 'personalities.' I torched the gift; I had no regard for what could have been in there.   
  
(PAST!)  
  
I entered her house, breaking the flimsy lock she had on the front door, and I made my way to her shower. Staying in a cave for a month was not going to be too wonderful smelling. The water was nice and warm as it passed down my body. It had been snowing outside for a good while, and my car was now parked in the garage. Mazzy was so sweet to do such a thing.  
  
After I dressed I looked around the house for her. Mazzy had told me that for certain reasons, her roommate Iries had moved out, and she was alone. It was all very sudden. Before he left, she seemed panicky and she told me that Iries had to move out.   
  
"Mazzy." I called, well; it was four in the morning, she I hoped to be asleep. I crept into her room, and she was there on her mattress that rested on the floor instead of a box spring or bed frame. She was curled in a little ball, the blanket not providing any warmth. Her fists rolled in tight little balls. She looked tortured.   
  
"Mazzy." I called again, I couldn't move from the doorway. I didn't know what kind of frustrations and pain I had put her through. She was a very emotional person.   
  
"Mazzy...I'm ho-back." Did I date almost call this place home? I took a pen from on top of her dresser, and threw it at her. She woke up slowly, cursing the   
  
flying pen.  
  
"Mazzy..." She rubbed her eyes lazily. "Mazzy. There's a homicidal maniac in your house."   
  
"Its just you, Nny." She retorted. The anger in her voice reminded me that this wasn't some sappy movie. She was angry that I left unlike the Hollywood starlets full of happy emotion when their boyfriends return. But she also thought I was lying about the homicidal maniac.   
  
"Mazzy. You need to know the truth."  
  
"Why? So I can apologize to Iries more and more. You were the reason she had to leave you know."  
  
"Mazzy-"  
  
She stood up, and sluggishly, since I imagine her legs were still not working, wobbled toward me. "Nny. You left me. You left me in that fucking park. You haven't even called for a month. You-"  
  
"I kill people, Mazzy." She shut up, and then sank against the back of the wall.   
  
"I know." She whispered. She hugged her knees, I knelt before her, and I was very confused.  
  
Did I have to kill her now?  
  
"Iries told me. I didn't want to believe her. I don't know how she knew...but...that's why she had to leave. I didn't believe her."  
  
Yay! Awkward Silence.  
  
"Mazzy." Her name stayed on my lips; second thoughts of what I was going to say filled my head. No. No second thoughts. Just happiness.  
  
"Are you going to kill me now?" She whispered. She was crying...  
  
"Mazzy I love you."  
  
Look He said it!  
  
Chapter six has some lovely stickfigure-esq sex…Ha!  
  
Its funny you think im kidding. 


	6. Weee the PG sex chapter

Use Me  
  
By Mileena  
  
An: uhm. OOC Nazis back off. My story. Hmmm. I don't believe in ratings, but you rating Nazis. This may escalate from R TO HIGHER so you little *oh that's so not Johnny* nazis blow me. Uhhh. I don't own anything in here except Mazzy and Iries and this plot. The chair I own on I don't even own, It's my granma's who I have lovingly nicknamed Grandma Hatey for her mean-ness The only thing I own that's on/with me right now is my jewelry and clothes. See. Don't sue you mean evil nazis.   
  
AN2: This was written because its something similar along the lines of what just happened to me...only soo very much has been changed *stabs herself* Wow. I used a lot of "Nazi' in my speech.   
  
Oh and I think this may be my first chaptered Johnny fic. Go Me!   
  
--Mileena  
  
Chapter six synopsis- Ha! You think I kid. Its not all that much detail, but I know the ending of this story, and I *know* you all will love it. (Immature bitches, please...leave my story. I don't like you)  
  
Chapter six- Weee the PG sex chapter   
  
(PRESENT)  
  
"I could kill her." Pepito speaks as I watch the last burning flames of this package. I hear Squee faintly whisper something of "Leave him alone." Or something of that nature, but I ignore I didn't   
  
Hear it. "Johnny?"  
  
"No, Pepito."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"When do you go home?" I ask the both of them. They don't need to see me like this, no one does.   
  
"Well. There's only a few days left of school. During the summer, Pep and I just hang around here, crashing on the couch and all. That's why your fridge is so stocked and stuff." Squee hints, he   
  
Had been supporting himself here the whole time? I look at the both of them, and it's like I can hear Pepito in my head.  
  
'You're more than a dad even when away then his own.' This whole fucking time this kid had been raising himself. The fluff in his shoelaces was a fond memory of when he at least had me telling him bed time "stories."  
  
"Todd, tomorrow night, locate a paper your "father" has signed and I will go down the courthouse and get you signed over to my care. There isn't a thing in the world that your dad can do about it."  
  
Wait a fucking second  
  
This wasn't me.   
  
It was too late, I had already proclaimed somewhat of a promise, and the light in this kids eyes burned bright. Pepito looked proud of my decision. "I wont go down for a few days, I have to get things prepared, but don't worry." He seemed well enough even if I did fail as a parental figure. I sat down on the stained carpet as if the WB-esque moment was over; they turned their attention back to the television.   
  
(PAST)  
  
"I hate you, Johnny C"   
  
Her voice bit me had. Only once had I heard her voice so hateful and it she was just annoyed at a friend who had used her for money. She was generally upset with me. "Get out of my house, Johnny."  
  
Once again I managed to fuck it up, at least this time it wasn't trying to kill her.   
  
Defeated, I turned on my heel and made my way to the front door. A month gone, she probably guessed I was dead; she probably already had someone else. She wasn't prone to be alone, she was quite beautiful and strong-minded to boot. Her scar across her neck had flashed through my mind. Mazzy. I couldn't leave Mazzy. I walked back into her room. She hadn't moved.   
  
"Johnny get the fuck out."   
  
"No."  
  
"I'll call the fucking police."  
  
"It won't matter." I grabbed her arms, and with ease pulled her to her feet. I wasn't giving up this easy. I may have had some sort of crisis for a month, but I still loved her. Mazzy's gray eyes were furious and quite scary in the dark, but I still held my own gaze.   
  
(PRESENT)  
  
The television emits this series of flicks and glows as the TV changes to different commercials and scenes. Squee is crashed on the couch, stretched out to the fullest; Pepito has fallen asleep with his legs up on the couch, but upper body on the floor. It's strangely adorable. I wish I could say that Squee reminds me of me when I was this young, but I cant remember. He has a bitter attitude; I know he can't help it. What right did I have to think about claiming him as my own? I had none. But at least, I can give him some sort of shelter, I can give him new clothes, they be my old ones or from stores. The ones he has on now looks so old. He will be good company. He doesn't seem afraid of me anymore.  
  
I wish I could fall asleep.   
  
I walk over to the window; the clouds hide the stars. 'Even if you could wish upon a star, Johnny, you cant erase the past.'  
  
You can't erase the past   
  
(PAST)  
  
She pushed me; it was quite an easy thing to do. I didn't fall, but I did stumble to the window that poured in the cold moon. I briefly looked outside; snow blanketed the places around me. Everything was so serene and beautiful, as if it were a snow globe, and any minute a bright-eyed child would tip it upside down, disrupting the beauty.   
  
"Its beautiful, isn't it?" I spoke. Tears threatened to pass my eyes, the beauty of everything, the girl behind me, the serene feeling of this all. "God, Mazzy I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Hush."   
  
She came behind me and wrapped her arms around me. I caught sight of her flaming red hair going over my shoulder. This gesture I didn't expect at all. He head fell against the top of my back. "Johnny, Its so hard to hate you."  
  
"Tell that to some jocks."  
  
I turned around we were incredibly close. "Johnny, no one cares about what Jocks think. I don't and I know you don't so-" I kissed her. I liked how it felt that last time, it was so seamless to be in that moment.   
  
The moon washed over her features like a river of light, she pulled away and lifted my shirt over my head. I stiffened I had no memory of a girl being this frontal with me. "You're so pale, Nny" she commented, she should of known I avoided the sun like the plague.   
  
'Fuck she probably thinks I have some disease. Looking all sick and shit.'   
  
"You fit that "Pale Scrawny Goth" stereotype real well, Hun."  
  
"Nice boost to my ego, thanks." I muttered, utterly un-amused. She giggled. And pulled me down to the floor. My back faced the window, as she gently massaged my shoulders, claiming I was way too overwrought. When she had began, it wasn't for the most part peaceful, I soon relaxed, feeling very much noodle-like (AN^_^ original noodle boylicious!)  
  
(PRESENT I'm so cruel)  
  
Bright sunlight hit my eyes first. I had fallen asleep watching the boys, and I had been lying in front of the window. Not a good place to be seated when its summer. I looked the one arm that had been in direct sunlight, it was slightly pink. "So I can burn." I mused. Squee's eyes opened, and he rolled off the couch, his feet smacking Pepito in the head.   
  
"FUCK YOU, I HAVE HEAD EXP-" Pepito swung at air, but Squee caught his fist.   
  
"Wake up, little jesu-"  
  
"Don't you even..." He giggled. This was too amusing; maybe morning could become something fun.   
  
Without looking at me, they filed into the kitchen and pulled some cereal down from the cupboards.   
  
"Do you have school?"  
  
"Its Saturday."  
  
I nodded. "That it is." I looked over to Squee's former home. "Don't forget to get some papers. Its time for some forging." (Yay!) Squee nodded, nearly spilling the milk. "When the hell do you go home, Pep?"   
  
"Whenever the hell I want. I am the Anti-"  
  
"Alright, whatever. Just make sure your dad doesn't bitch or turn into any more *gasp* cheerleaders"  
  
(PAST- you love me again.)  
  
In a matter of few minutes, she had somehow gotten my boots off and made a sarcastic remark as to how perfect weather it was outside to be wearing shorts. But there I was, in my shorts. I looked up at her a bit irked. She was in plaid sleeping wear, and giggling.  
  
"And just what the fuck is your problem?"  
  
"Oh Johnny, you look so sheepish, sitting there pale, you're probably freezing. Why? Haven't you done this before?"  
  
"Done what?" Then it had hit me like a fucking sledgehammer and I blushed profusely. I thought about it for a moment. Then Meats words came back into my head. ' It terrifies me that you wouldn't remember, though its no surprise. You don't remember the pretty girl that gave me to you? Being in her room? Doing what you did? What she did to you? The girls not important, but the motivation is. Until now, I there's been no need for me to surface.'*  
  
I closed my eyes and vaguely remembered.   
  
"I have." I had told her, wishing I could remember that moment unclouded.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I wish not to talk about it."  
  
"She must of hurt you." She ran her delicate fingers through the over- grown antennae. 'Did she hurt me?'   
  
Everything I remember is so very clouded but I do remember one thing  
  
That Girl Lied To Me.   
  
And thus she became another faded memory.   
  
"She lied." I said sadly. Somewhere deep inside me I felt that I had been happy with this girl. This girl I cant even remember her name. "I hate liars."   
  
"I'll never lie to you..." She said, and to me it seemed rather quick.   
  
(PRESENT)  
  
Cold-water streams down my body. It feels nice, but at the same time it feels like daggers are ripping up my back and the back of my legs. I get out, and dress in raggedy old pinstripe shorts, and I do my best to look at my back in the mirror, which is quite unsuccessful, and I quit because the ground is wet from my footsteps and splashes out of the shower. Instead I hug my bare arms around me, and I can feel some of the scabs, one of the major scars.   
  
Half of the scratches had been from sex, or rather Mazzy's clawing. A few of the scars are from vicious sufferers. The fresh new ones, the ones that make my pain magnify to a million broken hearts is from one of her guy friends.   
  
My calves have long scratches down them, and I could never really remember to figure that sex was supposed to be about the physical pain. Mazzy was an evil one; with her nails she made me bleed. With her teeth she made me bleed, and I couldn't never really understand why she had to have that much brutality into something that I was told by strangers was an act of love. Each time I got my few hours of sleep I'd wake up in a world of pain.   
  
I figured it was something to do with her life, and the psychology of it. I wasn't too competent on the human brain...just when they were in their last moments of their life. And now, as I run my fingers down the scratches on my legs, I think of Pepito's words from earlier.  
  
"Why didn't you just kill her?"  
  
(PAST)  
  
It was such a wonderful surreal thought that I was in some room in a suburban house, with the moonlight casting a long shimmering ray down through the window on Mazzy and I, that I extremely close to her. I absolutely hated human contact, I hated this sort of contact, and I screamed and generally killed most the females that insisted I was going to rape them. The physical longing I would have with Mazzy would be forever there after this one night.   
  
But I felt like I was a different person now. I wasn't Johnny C, the Homicidal Maniac.  
  
I was just Johnny C...Johnny with a shady past.  
  
Johnny C having sex with Mazzy L.  
  
The thought of it was so surreal, and I can't remember at all when the last bit of clothing came off. She was aggressive, there were no lies of that, and I found her simply beautiful, wither her messy red head in the moonlight, riding slowly on top of me.   
  
The image of her that night still lingers in my head, and I dare say that I am still aroused by the mere image. The memory when everything was seemingly perfect. Her perfectly manicured nails, (that were oh so sharp) were digging into my sides, which you can guess is a very tender spot on me, and as she finally came, with my name on her lips, and her essence on me, I felt somewhat disillusioned, and felt some inner hatred for me betraying my convictions of months earlier that I had preached about to Tess and Jimmy.   
  
(Chapter 6 was re-written 3 times!)  
  
Wow. This sucked, didn't it? The last paragraph I think is simply beautiful.  
  
Chapter 7 onward! 


	7. I hate Everything about you

Use Me  
  
By Mileena  
  
An: uhm. OOC Nazis back off. My story. Hmmm. I don't believe in ratings, but you rating Nazis. This may escalate from R TO HIGHER so you little *oh that's so not Johnny* nazis blow me. Uhhh. I don't own anything in here except Mazzy and Iries and this plot. The chair I own on I don't even own, It's my granma's who I have lovingly nicknamed Grandma Hatey for her mean-ness The only thing I own that's on/with me right now is my jewelry and clothes. See. Don't sue you mean evil nazis.   
  
AN2: This was written because its something similar along the lines of what just happened to me...only soo very much has been changed *stabs herself* Wow. I used a lot of "Nazi' in my speech.   
  
Oh and I think this may be my first chaptered Johnny fic. Go Me!   
  
--Mileena  
  
Chapter Seven Synopsis- Synopsis is not how it should be spelled huh looks funny don't it? Tee-Hee. I have no idea what's going to happen in this chapter. All I know is that I was going to write the Beginning, I knew a little bit about the middle, and I have already wrote that, but I do have the ending down. Though, I doubt it'd make much sense to make, BEGINNING, HALF MIDDLE, END! ^_^  
  
Chapter seven- I hate everything about you.  
  
(Present)  
  
The stupid government told me everything would take action 6 months from now. The documentations were perfect, exact, and now, 9 months from now, Todd would be legally mine. I will get phone calls from the Principals of schools saying that we need a conference, or that he's expelled. I will get shitty report cards with straight F's with little labels on them saying "To the Guardian(s) of Todd Casil."  
  
For some reason, I find this greatly refreshing to my attitude.   
  
I open my door, and the kids aren't anywhere to be found. It's Saturday, so they must be out doing kid things. I wander into my room, where a broken mirror lays on the floor. Something I haven't picked up from when Devi had so lovingly smashed me into.   
  
Devi  
  
What would she think of me having a kid? I can imagine her horror now, as I walk down the street and run into her on one of her outing times with that dreadful girl Tenna. That would be a face to see, and I smile to myself. Perhaps it is a psychotic smile, but at least I'm doing it.   
  
Thoughts of dragging Devi's corpse down my basement run through my head, and I for once, am not angry with me thinking such things. It feels great.   
  
(PAST)  
  
I had eventually moved into that Suburban house. (Wow didn't see that coming did you?) Mazzy was gone a lot because she had recently joined another Magazine company. When she was home, she was with friends, or in her study writing up articles. I liked being alone half that time, she'd always be beside me at night, somehow we touched, and we would never stop touching when she was asleep. I slept my so very few hours, and then I'd wake up still attached to me in some way. Classic Yunomi* style, leg over my side, hand on my chest.  
  
She was always very violent I found. She was always telling her friends to HUSH when I came into the room, and they looked at me with sad eyes.  
  
The possibility of her seeing other people crossed my mind, and I did follow her everywhere for a few days, and there was nothing, I only swept it off my shoulders when she was around. Nightly, I'd lie awake, thinking I needed to be out, to enjoy the nightlife I once did, but I couldn't bring myself back to old habits.   
  
"Nny?" She called from the mattress on the ground; I was sitting in front of the window, watching the dwindling rainfall close to six years when I had met her. All day I had been wandering where I have gone, and what I had become.   
  
A boyfriend  
  
A long term yuppie -esque boyfriend that has nothing better to than go to the cinema in the day, and fuck at night, sleep and repeat, only changing the cinema to something else everyday. Everyday was a repeat of the one before. I didn't hate that sense of security; I just grew bored of it. 'I think I need to disappear again for a while.' A pang of regret slapped me.   
  
I couldn't leave without her ever again.   
  
She opened her eyes and crawled over to me, looking in the direction I had been. She nuzzled my neck.   
  
"The stars aren't out tonight, just come to bed..."  
  
I lowered my head. Sometimes I felt like a caged animal...  
  
'Why didn't I just leave?'  
  
Emotional and physical attachments.   
  
I cursed myself again for disowning my thoughts on that sort of thing. I wanted to go home. To my scummy shack with bloodstains on the walls and carpets, dim lighting, the smell of death and blood and almost a garbage smell. Go back to my Skettios and brainfreezies, look at the doughboys remembering fond but hateful memories. My knives, I missed my knives. My music, my clothes, not these "Hot Topic" clothing. I needed MY CLOTHING.   
  
So many material possessions, yet I had nothing at all.   
  
"Johnny, do you know what soul switching is?" I looked at her. The term was familiar. Basically, spiritual beings or even highly skilled humans could exchange souls with someone else.  
  
"Y-yes..." She stood up, and walked over to the wall and slid down, I watched her, heat rose inside me, I felt nervous.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"My name is Iries...I'm in Mazzy's body."  
  
I was silent. Trying to register what the hell she had just said, was it real or was it a dream? Her friends...She had to tell her friends, that's why...Holy Fuck.  
  
She got up and dug into a box of photos, she stood before me, her face I will never forget. She dropped down a picture.  
  
"Do you remember this girl?"  
  
I looked at the picture like it was a secret code. Mazzy was standing next to another girl. Distressed looking, skinny and pathetic, she looked twelve...very Emo.   
  
"You're fucking ugly...get out of my face before I hack it up."   
  
Shit.  
  
(PRESENT)  
  
Now I think that I may have been a little rude. Now I think that I deserved everything that came to me. But I didn't, there's far worse people than me. Mazzy-- in Iries' body had left, and that's why Iries in Mazzy's body was so distraught about her leaving  
  
She couldn't return to her own body unless she was near. I can remember her screams now, how angry she was.  
  
(PAST)  
  
"You told me I was fucking UGLY. I wanted some sort of gratification that you were a shallow bastard."  
  
It felt like I was having trouble breathing. Everything I had thought about this girl over the past few years was a lie. I wasn't in love with her appearance, I was in love with the girl, and she had told me a lie about everything.  
  
She didn't work in a paranormal magazine*  
  
She was just trying to find out how to get back into her own body  
  
Her friends weren't really hers, they were Mazzy's, and that's why they all looked at me that way.  
  
They knew...that's why they'd never leave me alone.  
  
I felt so stupid; rage was quickly building up in me. I tore off the one piece of jewelry she had ever given me, I tore off the new clothes she had given me and went to my car and put the ones I had on in there.  
  
I was screaming at her, with this psychotic rage.  
  
Why Hadn't I killed Her Yet?   
  
No matter her excuses, I didn't want her to be near me. I didn't want to hear her.   
  
"I'm sorry but I do love you."  
  
I hated liars.  
  
"Fuck! You are like twelve or fourteen!" I screeched, pacing. She walked closer to me, resting her- no Mazzy's hands on my chest, which was something she used to do to calm me down.   
  
"I was only sixteen when you met me, I am almost twenty one now, please. Mazzy is coming back and I do love you."  
  
FUCK   
  
I pushed her away, she fell to the ground, and she had hit her head on the side of the doorway. I walked past her.  
  
(PRESENT)  
  
I had to go the gas station to get gas in my car. When I was filling it up, some of Mazzy's guy friends had come near me. The look of anger had crossed their faces. I just remember the back of my head hitting the side mirror, and going down  
  
Kicks to the sides ensued, my throat. My legs.  
  
They drove off with my car.  
  
What had I done?  
  
Yes.thats right. They had drove off with my car, and when I got up, I ran as best as I could. I walked, and I ran in the rain. It had picked up, but as I was coming closer to home it had stopped.  
  
And Iries must have driven my car in for me.   
  
I hate myself even more now. Devoting five years for them, almost six. Betraying what I had always followed.   
  
Why hadn't I killed her?  
  
Why Hadn't I killed her?  
  
Why hadn't I killed her?  
  
Why Hadn't I KILLED HER?  
  
[You don't have it anymore do you.]  
  
[You were weak, in love, you couldn't]  
  
[You should kill yourself]  
  
[Because you tried to kill Devi and you felt horrible after that.]  
  
[You didn't need to paint the wall anymore]  
  
So many fucking voices attack pain, regret, and me now. Shit. I find myself outside; there are tiny bits of blood on the driver's door. Must have been mine. I must have been in more hurt than I thought. Lightening crashes like some Hollywood movie, in some declaration scene.  
  
I go back into my house, and I write a quick note to Todd. I can't have him thinking I'm going to betray him. I load up the things that I need to.   
  
I drive to the 24/7 and get a few gallons of gas, and a brainfreezy and I'm on my way.  
  
Weeeeeeeeee I think this is my favorite chapter!   
  
What's in store for chapter 8?  
  
The Yunomi Reference: The Yunomi story is a fucking great one. If you are into The WWE, Old School Undertaker And Kane, it's a great fanifc, and its really really long, but its good. Yunomi rocks, its got to be the best fanifc I have ever read involving those characters.  
  
http://www.firelordsfortress.com 


	8. Steal Away A Part Of My Life

Use Me  
  
By Mileena  
  
An: uhm. OOC Nazis back off. My story. Hmmm. I don't believe in ratings, but you rating Nazis. This may escalate from R TO HIGHER so you little *oh that's so not Johnny* nazis blow me. Uhhh. I don't own anything in here except Mazzy and Iries and this plot. The chair I own on I don't even own, It's my granma's who I have lovingly nicknamed Grandma Hatey for her mean-ness The only thing I own that's on/with me right now is my jewelry and clothes. See. Don't sue you mean evil nazis.   
  
AN2: This was written because its something similar along the lines of what just happened to me...only soo very much has been changed *stabs herself* Wow. I used a lot of "Nazi' in my speech.   
  
Oh and I think this may be my first chaptered Johnny fic. Go Me!   
  
--Mileena  
  
Chapter8 Synopsis- No words can describe how awesome this chapter will be. I think its safe to say we don't need to seg-way to the past anymore! The only thing that's confusing is telling Mazzy and Iries apart. This may be very...disturbing.  
  
Chapter 8- Steal away part of my life  
  
I pull up to the ugly suburban house. I had spent five years here. Five years of lies, five years of complete and utter hell.  
  
I know I sport my most manic smile. I grab the gallons of gas and my knives after carefully placing the brainfreezy in the cup holder.   
  
There are two cars parked here. One I do recognize has the real Mazzy's, and the other is quite foreign, but I do not care.   
  
I walk in like nothing has happened, and I hear bursts of laughter. I peek in and see the body of Mazzy; she is talking to several of those guy friends. She seems to carry herself like someone who is comfortable inside them. I sneak past the room and I go into the room I once shared with Iries.  
  
The Emo girl is sleeping on the mattress. She wakes up as soon as she hears me drag my scimitar across her wall. I close and lock the door. She is still the awkward looking girl, despite that she must be at least twenty, twenty-one.   
  
"Nny! You came back...You got my stuff?!" Yes. It's the girl I spent my 'vacation' with. I walk closer to her, my grin getting bigger. She isn't the slightest bit worried. I sit on the bed with her, my blade that's tucked in my boot comes out, and I hold it to her collarbone, She is starting to get a little nervous as the blade comes in contact with skin and draws a sliver amount of blood.  
  
I wrap my freehand around her, and bring her in to a fervent kiss, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She winces.  
  
"You used me..." I whisper into her ear, dragging the blade lightly up her spinal cord, it makes a small path of blood, reminding me of someone getting his or her first tattoo. I keep her mouth shut taking her silk blue nightshirt with my dagger. "You like a little role-play, don't you, sweetie?"  
  
I think she is finally catching on, but she nods. "Lets let you be the one that gets used this time, shall we?" She nods.  
  
I don't think she even knows she just gave a mutual agreement to have her killed. This should be very easy.   
  
I kiss her again, and I find that she is working well, getting my pants off.   
  
[So she wants things that way, does she?]   
  
She pushes herself on top of me, such a bestial nymphomaniac she is. I lock my teeth around her throat, my hands at either side of me right now as she quickly rides me.   
  
This is almost amusing  
  
I bite her throat viciously, I hear a small cry escape through her lips, but I know she is quite turned on by all this. I push her down, My blade dragging up from the side of her thigh up, still fucking her at small pace trying to make her feel like she is still safe.  
  
[This is what its like to be used.]  
  
I lean down and bite just above her nipple, that's always her most tender spot, and I stab my knife just above her bellybutton. She screams but I silence her with my tongue down her throat. I pull out my knife, fucking her a little harder now, and I hold her new wound with my other hand, her eyes looking a little worried. I wipe the blood off on her breasts, and then licking them sweetly until I get to one of her nipples and bite down hard.  
  
[She deserves every bit of this]  
  
Finally, it feels like she has had enough and is about to orgasm. I lean down in her ear and whispers just that..."This is what it feels like to be used, my dear. You deserve every bit of this." I pull out of her, getting my pants back on, leaning down to the wound that could be considered a new belly button, its not too deep. I kiss it, looking into her eyes. She smiles, she trusts me  
  
Never Trust Me.  
  
I take carbon hooks out of my coat pocket; I hold my dagger above her hip. "Are you honestly sorry, Iries?" I ask, contorting my voice to its depressive, innocent tone.   
  
"I love you, My Nny."  
  
I tell her wrong answer, and jam my hook into the belly button wound. She screams but I slap her, and then dig my dagger in her hip. Blood is flowing massively, its almost beautiful. I drag my hook into her, creating a bigger hole, and a track leading to her sex. I take my dagger, the hooks work is down. I take it out of her hip, and I sit Iries up, I drag it down her back. I get up and take one of the gallons of gas, and spread it out evenly around the room  
  
Around the soon to be faded memories.  
  
I stop in front of the window. The moon shines in; the stars have seen what I have done. Do they agree with it? I smile turning around and looking at her body. She is still breathing, but it seems its very labored, death is coming soon. I look at the stars once more.   
  
I can't hang onto these memories they agree with me they have to. I move out of the way, the light from the moon shines so beautifully onto her. I walk to her hair, and I take a lock of it. I leave my knives  
  
They are much to diseased to come back. I exit the room.  
  
I sneak to the sound of Mazzy's voice. Her back, and the guy's backs are towards me they are watching a movie. They conversation they are having is so filthy, something about a threesome, right then right now.  
  
[How can anything be as disgusting as what you just did, Johnny?] I ask myself, and its true. So very true.  
  
I cut a bit of Mazzy's beautiful red hair just as she leans over and kiss one of the guys. I know the feeling he is getting. Her lips are so delicious.   
  
I sneak to the front door, and lock the very bottom lock, the ones that go into a little hole on the ground.   
  
I leave from the garage area; quietly I pour the gasoline in there. I open the door as quiet as possible, and then take the remaining gas out on the lawn, and the house.   
  
I get my brainfreezy from the car, and pack of matches. I calmly take a sip, and then I open the matchbox.   
  
I throw them onto the yard.   
  
It was like the fourth of July. The flames were so beautiful. The screams were so pleasing. The stupid people couldn't figure out why the door wouldn't open, they couldn't break the window without the help of a brick or something heavier due to suburban housing. I got in my car, and drove away, the memories fading as the flames rose higher.  
  
That was great. 


	9. All they gave me was this ticket to heav...

Use Me  
  
By Mileena  
  
An: uhm. OOC Nazis back off. My story. Hmmm. I don't believe in ratings, but you rating Nazis. This may escalate from R TO HIGHER so you little *oh that's so not Johnny* nazis blow me. Uhhh. I don't own anything in here except Mazzy and Iries and this plot. The chair I own on I don't even own, It's my granma's who I have lovingly nicknamed Grandma Hatey for her mean-ness The only thing I own that's on/with me right now is my jewelry and clothes. See. Don't sue you mean evil nazis.   
  
AN2: This was written because its something similar along the lines of what just happened to me...only soo very much has been changed *stabs herself* Wow. I used a lot of "Nazi' in my speech.   
  
Oh and I think this may be my first chaptered Johnny fic. Go Me!   
  
--Mileena  
  
Chapter9 Synopsis- Yes. It's the ending. It'll be great don't worry! =)  
  
Chapter 9-All they gave me was this ticket to heaven.   
  
Squee and Pepito are sitting in front of the television again. Only Squee has a notebook in front of him, and he is writing. I used to read several of his stories, they were very creepy, and I can only imagine what they are now.  
  
Pepito has a small safety pin through his nose; Squee has a new 'piercing' too. It's at the very top of his ear, and his has one across his palm. Surface piercing is always fun.  
  
Pepito looks at me, as I scribble a note down on some paper. He smiles, he knows. In my head I hear him, telling me I have done nothing wrong. It was all good. I nod. A smile. A genuine real smile that I Haven't done in forever.   
  
"How would you guys like to go torture some candy kids?" They both look up, very hopeful looks. "I'll give you both a scimitar." I tempted.  
  
"I want a hook." Squee said excitedly, a look I was almost afraid of entered his eyes. I nodded.  
  
"A hook for Squee." I grab some weapons and I pack them into my bag, and call them to the car.   
  
Pepito took the front, getting in the car; I passed the note I had scribbled earlier in the back. Squee unfolded it and read it to himself while Pepito ragged on about how fun this event would be.   
  
"You're the coolest parental advisor ever!" He screeched.   
  
I stopped at a light taking the hair that I had collected. I braided it. It was so soft, with Red tones and a burgundy purple tone. I hung it from my rear view mirror.   
  
"What's that?" Squee questioned, I don't think he knew what I had just done, but it should be quite obvious from the smell of my clothes.   
  
"My ticket to heaven." I said, and drove off to the 24/7 buying some brainfreezies, before heading off to the doomed club...  
  
'Todd  
  
I came back to give you the things I could never have, to take care of you in a way I never had. Even if you do end up like me, like so many people dream, I don't want you to end up as bad as I have become. I want you to be able to look at what's left of your childhood with a certain fondness I never had.   
  
Keep Pepito around, he's the best friend you'll ever have.   
  
Respect  
  
-Nny'  
  
End!  
  
WOohoOO! Wasn't that ending mushy? Well here is a song list that really goes along with the nine chapters.   
  
It's not really that I named chapters off of them, rather what was going through my head at the moment. Yep Yep  
  
[1]Seether- Your Bore - Disclaimer  
  
[2]Aerosmith- Falling in love is so hard on your knees [?] - [?]  
  
[3]Wheatus - Teenage Dirtbag - Wheatus  
  
[4]Ra - Violator - From One  
  
[5]Nine Inch Nails- The Beauty of Being Numb - Further Down the down spiral  
  
[6]Savage Garden - Truly Madly Deeply Savage Garden  
  
[7]Lifehouse - Just another Name - Stanley Climbfall  
  
[8]Hed (PE) - Revelations - Blackout  
  
[9]3 Doors Down - Ticket To Heaven - Away from the Sun  
  
[Bonus] Hed (PE)- Blackout- Black out 


End file.
